The Fandom Games
by drfondue
Summary: "Welcome citizens of the Capitol, now's your time to place your bets for the 69th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.". Dean Winchester's POV. Fandoms: The Hunger Games, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Marvel, Game of Thrones, Divergent, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. YOU ONLY NEED TO KNOW SUPERNATURAL AND THG TO ENJOY THIS FANFIC. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** I'm going to try and make this fanfic as interactive as possible. So, when the time comes, you, as readers (capitol citizens) will be able to sponsor each of the tributes in the comments and vote for who you want to win the 69th Hunger Games, so enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor._

_This first chapter isn't really a chapter, it's just a guide sheet for you about the tributes, so feel free to skip to the next chapter if you want._

_Also, I'm going to try to make this fanfic as interactive as possible. So, when the time comes, you, as readers (and capitol citizens) will be able to sponsor each of the tributes in the comments and vote for who you want to win the 69th Hunger Games, so enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor._

Here's the list of tributes with their ages:

**District 1:** Castiel Novak (17), Annabeth Chase (16)

**District 2:** Dean Winchester (17), Jessica Moore (13)

**District 3:** Tony Stark (18), Hermione Granger (15)

**District: 4:** Percy Jackson (16), Amelia Pond (17)

**District: 5:** Sherlock Holmes (17), Molly Hooper (16)

**District 6:** Wade Wilson (16), Ruby Morningstar (15)

**District 7:** Thor Odison (17), Arya Stark (12)

**District 8:** John Smith (18), Rose Tyler (17)

**District 9:** Gabriel Milton (18), Tris Prior (16)

**District 10:** Loki Laufeyson (16), Clary Fray (15)

**District 11:** Neville Longbottom (15), Luna Lovegood (15)

**District 12:** Steve Rogers (18), Daenerys Targaryen (14)


	2. Reaping day

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is warm. Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? It's the day of the reaping which means Sam is nestled beside me, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, fast asleep. Their father stopped complaining about them sleeping in the same bed together after the first year because no matter what he did, Sam would always find a way to sneak back in.

They all knew no matter what happened today, I would volunteer as tribute. I turned 17 this year, so it was time to show everyone what I was capable of. Sammy was terrified to say the least. I was trained for this but Sam still doubted that I'd make it back alive, which made me feel nervous all over again.

To make matters worse, today was Sam's birthday. Some birthday, huh? I'd managed to persuade him that the fact that it was his birthday meant that I'd have more luck but I could still see the flicker of doubt in his eyes.

I roll over on to my back and yawn, feeling Sam snuggle closer to me, making low humming noises at the heat radiating off my body, warming him up. When I blink my eyes open, my gaze drifts over to the clock on the wall. 11am.

We always sleep in on reaping days because there isn't much to do in the morning except wait for the inevitable. This year, the reaping's at two, so I decide it's time to wake up and get ready.

I nudge Sammy until his tired eyes peel open and he gives me bitchface 2.0. I laugh and climb out of bed. "Come on, dude. It's already 11 and if we're not ready by 1, Dad'll have our heads." I say.

"Mmm." He replies, starting to close his hazel eyes again.

"Oh no, you don't." I retort, yanking the sheets off him.

Sam shivers and eventually clambers out of bed, sending me a deadly glare.

"You'll thank me later!" I shout back at him as I hear him trudging downstairs.

I shake my head before giving the unmade bed a glance. Last night could be the last time I ever sleep in that bed. I frown at the thought and push it back to the recesses of my mind. I don't bother making the bed, just like I do every other day. I never understood the point of making beds. They just get unmade again later.

I walk over to the window and peer out, mildly interested. Hardly anyone's outside. They're probably asleep, getting ready or maybe having breakfast. No one's panicking, no one's nervous, except for me. They all know I'm going to volunteer this afternoon, so there's no point for them to fret over nothing.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the best candidate in District 2. If I was crap at fighting, I could've just relaxed and watched someone else volunteer for whoever was going to be reaped instead. I'd never admit it out loud though; I'd be called a coward or worse. I'd never be able to live it down and my Dad would probably kick me out.

It's not my Dad's fault he's always in such a bad mood all the time. Sammy blames the alcohol, but I know that if my Mom was still alive, he'd be a different man. She died in a house fire 12 years ago. I barely remember her, except for the odd memory. I still miss her though and I don't think that'll ever change.

My Dad's a quarry worker so we don't get paid as much as everyone else but I don't mind. We've got all we need anyway even though we're considered poor in our District. We're not so underprivileged though that we need to sign up for tesserae and I'm thankful for that.

I take my clean white shirt and new-ish jeans out of the cupboard and pull them on. Satisfied with how I look in the mirror, I trudge downstairs and pick up my shoes which are at the bottom of the stairs. I put them on as well and rake my hand through my dirty blonde hair. I don't take off the amulet I have around my neck.

Sammy gave it to me one Christmas and anyone who wants me to take it off can say hello to my fist. Peacekeepers included. I sit beside my brother at the table and grab a slice of apple pie. We only ever have it on special occasions but our next door neighbour's daughter, Jess, who just so happens to have the biggest crush on Sammy baked it for us yesterday.

She's the sweetest kid ever, only just turned thirteen but it's obvious she and Sammy both have the hots for each other. Even though he denies it, he still has his older brother's stamp of approval.

We're heading to the reaping with Jess today because our Dad's good friends with hers. They work together too, so it works out pretty well.

I take a small bite out of the slice but don't bother finishing it off, which is a first. I quickly feed it to our dog, Bones, so that my Dad thinks I've eaten something.

I slouch in my chair and watch Sammy finish off the last piece of toast because I've got nothing better to do. He's wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and grey trousers which are too small for him, because he wore the same last year and went through a bit of a growth spurt last summer. Not much of one, but still. He hates the outfit like I hate mine. We don't complain though because it's the only formal attire we own and everyone expects you to look your best at the reaping.

Sammy and I end up playing catch outside until Jess and her parents come over at 1:30. She throws her arms around my brother and pulls him in to a tight embrace. I can't hear what she whispers in to his hear but it makes him smile, so knowing that it's lifted my brother's spirits is good enough for me.

**2:00 – The reaping**

It's packed. Too packed and I feel claustrophobic. I've never felt like that before. I can hear the blood rushing through my ears as Bela Talbot, the escort for District 2, clip-clops on to the stage. She taps the microphone a couple of times for a sound check, then says the same thing she says every year.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol."

After we watch the film that's been played so many times it feels like it's been engraved in to our minds, she proceeds with her speech.

"The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 2 in the 69thannual Hunger Games!"

There were a few snickers in the crowd, but for the life of me, I didn't know why. As Bela's hand dips in to the reaping bowl, I turn my head to find Sammy, but I can't see him anywhere. Why was he so goddamn small? I just want to see him one last time.

I searched the crowd of boys aged 13 for what seemed like forever but I still didn't see him anywhere. My heart is racing and beating painfully against my chest at the possibility of never seeing him and his ridiculously long hair again. My thoughts were interrupted as Bela spoke over the microphone again.

"Adam Milligan."

Instead of facing Adam, all heads turned to watch me expectantly. I plastered on a fake smile and walked towards the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell loud enough for everyone to hear me. I look brave and determined like a hero but my hands were clenched in to fists to stop them from shaking and I felt weak and afraid.

"A volunteer! How wonderful and a handsome one at that." Bela exclaimed, pretending to act like she was surprised, even though it happened every year here in District 2.

I walk tentatively up the steps and when I reach the stage, I search the crowd for Sam. When I finally spot him, my heart constricts painfully in my chest. "Sammy." I mutter to myself, just out of earshot from everyone, including Bela.

"Now for the girls!" she says, pursing her ruby red lips together as she dips her hand in to the other reaping bowl. She slowly peels open the slip and smiles. "Jessica Moore."

Dean's gaze instantly switches to Sam, who, even from up here, looks completely terrified.

Jess took a few steps forward. She fiddles with her long blonde locks out of nervousness and searches the crowd, waiting for her volunteer.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Nothing.

Why wasn't anyone volunteering? What the hell?

Jess turns to face Bela and I, her expression a mixture of confusion, shock and fear. Sammy however looks on the verge of tears.

"Who's the volunteer? Who is it, dammit?! Someone volunteer!" I yell uncontrollably. "She's 13! What the hell are you doin' just standing there? You bunch of cowards! You fucking cowards!"

Suddenly I feel a pair of hands grab me from behind. They start dragging me back towards the building, taking me away from the crowd. "No, no…what are you doing? Someone, please volunteer! Please!" I shout helplessly as I try to shake myself free from the peacemakers' strong hands but their grip was too tight.

My eyes lock on to Sam's for a moment before everything goes black.


End file.
